


The Tattoo

by SuperAlex64



Category: The Impossibles (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluid-Man went and got a tattoo... Seemed like a good idea at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished a one-shot. 'bout time.

Something big had happened over the weekend, something very unexpected, something that people, without a shred of irony, would say was down right impossible. The handsomely raven-haired Fluey of The Impossibles went and got a tattoo.  
  
His own friends/bandmates could see it, but they couldn't believe it. But really, Fluey was just standing there shirtless, wearing only his red pants and black boots, blushing slightly as he showed it off. Inked to his arm was a colorful koi fish splashing upstream. "So what do you guys think?" he asked, rubbing his elbow.  
  
After staring and gaping at him for, like, ever, it was the redhead with the blinding bangs, known as Muiti who finally said something.  
  
"Why? Why did you go out and get thing inked on you?"  
  
Fluey shrugged, admitting, "I'm not sure, it seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
Then the blond, barrel chested Coily commented, "Well, it sure suits ya," chuckling, he asked so casually, "I mean, really? How am I not surprised that it's a fish."  
  
"Well, what can I say," the tattooed teen asked, shrugging his shoulders, "I really dig the symbolism." He then adopted a very confident stance as he quoted with a grin on his face, "The struggle is real."  
  
"Ah, true that!" Coily agreed, nodding his head.  
  
Multi then said, "I hear you," also agreeing with the quote. Then rubbing his chin, he asked, "So, let me guess you're not gonna get that thing removed, huh?"  
  
"You kidding?!" the tattooed teen yelled out at his friend, his eyes widening, "It was painful enough just getting this thing inked on me!"  
  
"I know, I know," the redhead said, calming Fluey down, "Guess it would be it would've been a total waste of time and money if we don't go outside and show that tattoo off!" Multi started off calm yet sly, but by the end, he grew very enthusiastic about it. He then smiled at his two friends as he shouted, "Come on!" and ran out of the room, laughing.  
  
Fluey and Coily watched him go and then looked at each other as their grins slowly grew. With a laugh, the pair ran after Multi and, all and all, had a pretty great day.  
  
To be honest, it didn't take all that long for Fluey's tattoo to become common knowledge, which was kind of was the point of the trio showing it off any chance they got. It did prove to be somewhat controversial, but whatever, the fangirls didn't really care and Fluey still had no plans on getting the tattoo removed. Thanks to the tattoo, it led to a few changes for the band.  
  
For one, Coily reunited with his high school sweetheart, which had nothing to do with Fluey's tattoo, aside for happening not too long after, but it was rather interesting to say the least. Two, the band's uniforms: green turtleneck, purple jacket, red pants, high-heeled boots, slowly started to faze out. At first, they didn't even notice, but times keep a-changin'. But it was the next change that prove to be the biggest.  
  
See, The Impossibles are more than just a rock band. That is technically their cover, they are actually super-powered crime fighters. It was awfully lucky that they actually knew how to play their instruments. Lately, they've been battling outside in the middle of the city. No, that isn't the big change, just a simple observation. The outdoor battles wouldn't be a such problem worth mentioning, if it wasn't for the collateral damage. Heck, the latest baddie that they had to fight was clearly enjoying this, since collateral damage was a part of his forte.  
  
They just managed to to apprehend this criminal, but not without crumbling buildings left in his wake. Luckily, civilians manages to get out of there. But while the Impossibles were so busy, trying to figure out just to deal with all of the damage, that they didn't notice a little girl running back inside one of the crumbling buildings.  
  
Fluid-Man barely noticed when a tall blur of red and green ran past him. Quickly, he moved quickly to catch up with it and saw that it was a lovely red haired girl dressed in green, just a few years older than him, scared out of her mind.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Fluid-Man asked the girl, "Why are you putting yourself in danger?"  
  
**"MY LITTLE SISTER'S IN THERE!"** she screamed at him through tears in her eyes, pointing at the building. She was so scared for her sister.  
  
Fluid-Man looked at his team, seeing them how busy they were and back at the panicking girl. He then said, "Don't worry, I'll get her out. Just stay put." With that, he ran inside that building, which was still standing, amazingly enough.  
  
"Be careful!" she called out to him.  
  
But despite Fluid-Man's best efforts, the building crumbed to the ground before he could get the little girl out of there. Best he could do was protect her from the falling rubble.  
  
Outside, the older sister ran towards the giant pile of rubble that was that building, screaming at the top of her lungs, **"NANCY! FLUID-MAN!"** , which caused Coil-Man and Multi-Man to realised what happened.  
  
The two Impossibles, with the help of the sister, volunteers and the many duplicates that Multi-Man could generate, got to work at getting the two get from under the rubble. It took a while but eventually they managed to find a small pocket in the wreckage.  
  
"Hello?!" one of them, most likely Coil-Man, called into hopes that they can hear him and are alright. The older sister then pushed him aside and cried out, "Nancy?!"  
  
A little girl's voice cried out from in the pocket, "Annie, help!"  
  
Before Annie could responded, Multi-Man called out, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, but he needs help!"  
  
Eyes widening, the two remaining Impossibles quickly got to work at rescuing the small child and their teammate. It took a little while, but they managed to get the both of them out there.  
  
Nancy was fine for the most part, scratches, torn clothes and trauma aside, though she is in big trouble if Annie had anything to say about it. Fluid-Man, on the other hand, didn't look too good. His goggles were cracked, the green wetsuit that he wore with honest to goodness pride was badly torn up and, worst of all, he was knocked unconscious and bleeding.  
  
Coil-Man and Multi-Man noticed that people were looking at Fluid-Man all weird for some reason. At first, they thought it was because he was actually injured and none of them ever seen an Impossible like that before. They were going to call out their rudeness until they noticed that they were all staring at Fluid-Man's arm. Not because it was mangled, it wasn't, but because the sleeve was torn off. They could all see what it normally would have covered: a very familiar looking tattoo of a koi fish.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote this because I was bored and this was just yet another exercise to get me to write something. But since I might come back with another Impossibles story, see ya later, dudes. (Be afraid, be very afraid, people)


End file.
